High School Drama
by Gavzilla
Summary: I don't really have a description for this. This is a simple FLUFF story well Hub and Roll are alive, and are starting there first day of High School. Hub is Lan's younger brother, and Roll is Mayl's younger sister. (Working on a better Story Name)


This is a FLUFF story! Meaning that there is little to no plot. This story is nothing more than an idea that I had, and converted into a story with my keyboard, Google Drive, and my brain.

Just a note for this story, Hub is alive! It's a fanfic miracle! So... yea... Also taking more fanfic liberties...

Lan's Age: 18; Senior  
Hub's Age: 15; Freshman

Also for a note, Roll is also human! And she is Mayl's younger sister! Yea for fanfic miracles!

Mayl's Age: 18; Senior  
Roll's Age: 15; Freshman

Hub and Roll are human in this fic because I wanted them to be human in this fic. I didn't really find any fanfic that had both them human like this. This was just an idea in my head that I converted to .txt form! 

* * *

"Come on Hub!" Lan shouted, "Time for the first day of high school!" Right as he said that, Hub walked down the stairs. Well, it was Hub's first day of school. Lan didn't start until tomorrow.

"You ready?" Lan asked. Hub simply nodded as they walked out the door.

Hub got into the passenger seat with his backpack full of his books, and watched Lan walk around to the driver's side.

"You nervous?" Lan asked as he started to drive. "Yea..." Hub replied.

"I really wasn't nervous on my first day of highschool." Lan said, "I had Mayl, Yia, Dex, Tory..." Lan stopped. For being Lan's younger brother, Hub really wasn't that popular. He would get picked on because he was a book worm and really wasn't that social like his older counterpart. Because of this, he really wasn't able to make as many friends as Lan did.

"Ugh... Sorry." Lan said. "It's fine." Hub replied.

A few minutes went by.

"Are you nervous?" Hub spoke up. Lan thought for a moment.

"Yea." Lan said. "Nervous about what?" Hub asked.

"About you." Lan replied as he turned into the school parking lot. Lan and Hub walked into the school hallways that were crowded with countless teenagers and there mentors. Lan wanted to be Hub's mentor because there brothers, and for the fact that he really didn't trust somebody else being his brother's mentor.

After walking for a little bit, Lan and Hub came to his locker.

"Here's your locker." Lan said, "My locker is about half the hallway down."

Hub opened up his locker and started to put all his stuff into it. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about what Lan said as they got out of the car. 'Why is he so nervous about me?' Hub thought. He really didn't want to ask Lan when they were out in the open like this.

"You ready to go to your homeroom?" Lan asked as Hub was done putting away the last of his books. "Now or never." Hub replied.

"Follow me." Lan said as he lead Hub down the hallway then up a set of stairs. As Hub followed Lan down the hallway, he couldn't help but look around. As he looked around, he saw one of his Middle School bullies talking with a group of people. The bully looked his way, then said something to the group and they started to laugh. Lan must've noticed because Hub could tell that he was getting mad.

"Don't worry about them." Hub spoke up. "I hope that he doesn't become a nuisance." Lan replied. They continued walking until they came to a classroom. 'Room 201' the sign next to the door read.

"Well, I have to deal with another Hikari now?" the teacher said as they walked in. "Mr. Harshal!" Lan said as he walked up and shaken his hand. During Lan's Freshman year, Ms. Mari got promoted. So Mr. Harshal came into replace Ms. Mari.

"You're finally on time for once." Mr. Harshal joked. "What are you talking about!" Lan said, "I still have like... twenty minutes left." Lan looked up at the clock. It was 7:50 and School started at 8:00, but Lan would usually got here by 8:05.

Mr. Harshal laughed. "So I can only assume from the files I read and your brother himself that your name is Hub." Mr. Harshal held out his hand. "Yep." Hub replied as he shaked it.

"So, how are you and Mayl doing?" Mr. Harshal asked. "Were doing very well." Lan smiled.

"Did you two get any summer jobs?" Mr. Harshal said. "Well, I was working with my Dad at Scilab." Lan said, "And Mayl didn't get a summer job."

"Having trouble getting employed?" Mr. Harshal suggested. "No, in fact." Lan said, "She was taking an 'educational trip' about every couple weeks to all the colleges she got scholarships for." Lan put sarcastic emphasis on "educational trip".

"What!" Mr. Harshal looked shocked, "She got that many scholarships?"

"Apparently so." Lan said, "But I couldn't accompany her on these 'educational trips'."

"What about Dex, Tory, and Yia?" Mr. Harshal asked. "Tory went to work with his dad, Dex just lazied around, and Yai accompanied Mayl on these 'educational trips'."

"Yai could but you couldn't?" Mr. Harshal laughed. "I know!" Lan said, "I'm about to have a talk with her."

"Talk about what?" Mayl said from behind. "Oh! Ugh... Hi Mayl... we weren't talking about you or anything..." Lan rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure you weren't." Mayl gave Lan a devilish smile.

"Great... I have to deal with another Sakurai too!?" Mr. Harshal joked, "And I thought another Hikari would be would be ruff..."

"Nice to see you to Mr. Harshal." Mayl chuckled. "My apologies Mayl! Nice to see you again."

"Hey Hub." Roll smiled as she walked in. "Hey Roll." Hub smiled back.

"I'm going to make a educational guess that you are Roll." Mr. Harshal held out his hand. "Yes sir." Roll smiled as she shaked it.

"Well, I have you two seated where your older siblings used to sit." Mr. Harshal said as he pointed towards the two seats in the top left corner.

"Thank you." Roll said as they walked to there seats. "They don't cause much chaos, do they?" Mr. Harshal asked.

"No." Lan said, "Well, I can only speak for Hub."

"Same for Roll." Mayl said. The bell rang, and Lan and Mayl moved themselves to the back of the room.

"So, are you nervous for Hub?" Mayl whispered to Lan as Mr. Harshal was giving his "First Day of Highschool" speech to the class. "Yea." Lan replied.

"What are you nervous about?" Mayl asked. "I'm nervous about Hub getting picked on again, just like in Middle School." Lan explained, "Most of the kids who picked on him, I only assume, they came here."

"Well, what did you do when you came to High School and Hub had to stand his own in Middle?" Mayl asked. "I didn't do anything." Lan replied, "I couldn't do anything..."

"Well you can do something now." Mayl tried to cheer Lan up. "Like what?" Lan said, "We have different classes, and chances are we probably will never pass in the hallway. Those years after when I graduated from Middle school was the worse for Hub. And the only person there for him was Roll."

"And even she got picked on for standing up for Hub..." Mayl mumbled. "She did?" Lan asked.

"Yea..." Mayl said, "Roll came home one time and started to complain about how they pick on him. Roll tries anytime she can to stand up for Hub. Even her friends try to defend him."

"I'm hoping for the best." Lan said, "And tell Roll I said thanks."

"I will." Mayl replied. 

* * *

It's been a week since Hub's first day of school, and so far things are going well

Hub was done with his second period of class, and everybody was ready to go to lunch. Hub got his hot lunch, and sat the table with Lan, Mayl, Yia and Dex. Tory was sick that day.

"So Hub," Dex started. "Did you find any girl that you like?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" Lan facepalmed. "Hey! I'm just asking!" Dex laughed.

"No Dex." Hub smiled, "I didn't."

"Well... you know..." Dex started. "Dex... If you finish that sentence I'm going to punch you." Lan joked.

"See Hub!" Dex said, "I can't say anything at this table."

Lan and Dex proceeded to get into a "Who's better at Net Battling" argument, while Mayl and Yia laughed. Hub really didn't want to get into the conversation, so he just started to look around the cafeteria. Hub spotted Roll who got up from her own table and started walking towards the entrance to the cafeteria. Before she managed to leave, one of Hub's Middle School bullies stopped her.

Hub was skeptical in the beginning. Roll was friends with a lot of people. But where he drew the line was when she tried to walk away, and he grabbed her arm. As much as Hub wanted to get up and interfere, he stayed. He didn't know if it was just a misunderstanding, so he waited.

Hub got up as soon as he saw struggle between Roll and the boy.

"Don't tell me that you're really thinking of going with him!" the boy said as Hub hustled over to them. "Maybe I am!" Roll snapped back.

"Let go of her!" Hub had a determined look on his face. "And what are you going to do about it?" the boy said before he even turned around to see who it was.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Hub responded. Then Hub saw something in the boy's eye that said something was going to happen.

"You bitch!" the boy said as he tried to uppercut him. Hub was ready tho, so he simply stepped back. The boy tried to counter tho by going for a right hook to his side. Hub managed to dodge this by sliding to the left, and the boy punched the wall instead.

Hub knew that we as becoming desperate know. The boy rushed up to him, and tried to get a hit on Hub's face with his left.

Time seemed to slow down for Hub. He could see the boy's hand come in slow. Hub was shocked when he caught the punch with his right hand. And if by instinct, Hub got a hit of on the boy's head with his left, and he went down to the ground.

"Whoa! Time out!" Lan said as he got in the middle of them. "Roll! You ok?" Mayl said as she came right behind Lan.

"Yea." Roll said, "My arm is a little sore tho."

"What happened?" Yia asked. "He tried to ask me to homecoming, but when I said no, he grabbed my arm then Hub got into the picture." Roll explained

"We clearly saw what happened there." Lan added. Lan saw the situation with Roll, and saw Hub walk up to them, and he was proud to see Hub stand up for Roll. Especially for Roll.

In about five minutes, teachers and the principle where there to try and figure out the situation. Roll, Lan, Dex, Yai, Mayl, and multiple other witnesses testified that the boy did grab Roll, and that he tried to hit Hub first. In the end tho, the boy got expelled, and Hub managed to get out with no punishment at all.

When Hub heard the final bell ring, he was relieved. He just wanted to go home. Period. Hub got to his locker, got everything he needed, and started to walk for the Main Doors. Hub saw Lan by his locker, and he told Hub that he'll see him by the car.

As Hub walked out the Main Doors and into the the parking lot, he heard Roll call for his name.

"Hub!" Roll shouted as she ran towards him. "Hey Roll." Hub smiled.

"Umm..." Roll blushed, "I just want to thank you for stepping up for me during lunch."

"Your... ugh... welcome Roll." Hub said shyly. Roll chuckled at Hub's shyness.

"Um... I was wondering ..." Roll started. "Come in Roll!" Mayl shouted a couple cars down.

"I got to go." Roll said. "See you tomorrow?" Hub asked.

"You bet." Roll said, and she turned around, and headed towards Mayl's car.

Hub got into the passenger seat, and waited as Lan said goodbye to Mayl and finally made it to the driver's seat.

"I'm proud of you Hub." Lan spoke up. "For what?" Hub asked.

"What do you mean for what?" Lan smiled, "You saved Roll from something major during lunch today. Plus, where did you even learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know." Hub started, "It was just instinct."

"That's one hell of an instinct." Lan commented as he drove Hub home. 

* * *

Hub walked up he stairs and knocked on Lan's door.

"Come in!" Lan said from his desk. "Hey Lan?" Hub asked.

"What do you need Hub?" Lan turned his attention to Hub instead of his homework. "Um... I need help..." Hub stuttered. "Help with what?" Lan looked confused.

"Help with... ugh... Asking someone to homecoming." Hub said. "My brother is growing up so fast." Lan laughed as he pretended to cry.

"Lan!" Hub spoke up. "Ok. Ok." Lan said.

"Do you have any advice for me?" Hub asked. "Well... my advice for you..." Lan thought for a couple moments.

"Anytime now..." Hub didn't look amused. "My advice for you is to go up to this girl, or boy!" Lan said, "And just ask them straight on if they would like to go to Homecoming."

"It's a girl first off." Hub said, "What did you do when you asked out Mayl?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, Mayl asked out me." Lan looked proud, "Well... I was going to ask her, but she asked me before I could get to it."

"That helps..." Hub face palmed. "That's why I didn't bring it up." Lan responded.

"Well thanks... I guess..." Hub said as he got up from Lan's bed. "No problem." Lan looked prouder than before.

Right about when Hub was going to close the door, Lan spoke up.

"Wait!" Lan shouted. "I'm right here Lan." Hub said as he walked back in, "Don't have to shout."

"Who is this 'girl' that you're going to ask out?" Lan asked. "I... don't really want to tell you."

"I bet you one thousand zenny that I can guess who you want to ask out." Lan smiled devilishly. "Ok. Guess away." Hub sat back down on Lan's bed.

"Roll." Lan instantly said. Hub sat there shocked at what Lan had just said. "I got it right? Didn't I?" I [Author of this story] was wrong. This is the proudest Lan looked.

"I'm not going to confirm nor deny this..." Hub stuttered. "It really was easy to figure who you were going to ask." Lan spoke up, "I never really saw you talking with any other girls, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't of did what you did a couple days ago if it was somebody you didn't really care about."

"I... ugh..." Hub tried to make up an excuse, "Yes. You're right." Hub looked like he just lost a war. A war that he couldn't beat. Especially with Lan being the opponent.

"Now that I know the person you want to ask," Lan said, "I can give you better advice now."

"What could you possibly give me as advice?" Hub looked skeptical. "Well for one thing, Roll is a very outgoing person, and according to what Mayl told me, a lot of boys have been asking her to the Homecoming prom with her." Lan said, "So it looks like you have some competition."

"And how is that going to help me?" Hub asked. "I just wanted to tell you that so you know what you're going to go up against." Lan started, "But! You have an advantage."

"And what advantage do I have?" Hub was legitimately confused. "You're Roll's best friend." Lan looked like he just exposed a major plot twist to movie or a book, "But... this is also a double edged sword."

"Let me guess," Hub said, "I may have been friend zoned?"

"Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!" Lan said, "Bingo my younger brother who wants to ask out one his friends."

"Well, what can I do to avoid this?" Hub asked. "Well... you can't." Lan put on a sad face for show, "That's why it's a double edged sword."

"So... it's a fifty, fifty chance?" Hub asked. "Well... it's either a "Yes" or a "No" answer... so yea! Fifty, fifty chance." Lan said.

"I think I'm going to ask her tomorrow." Hub spoke with confidence. "That's the spirit!" Lan smiled as he gave Hub a fist bump.

"Thanks Lan." Hub said as he opened the door, "I think I learned something from you."

"What are older brothers for?" Lan smiled back as Hub walked out. 

* * *

Hub was nervous when he walked out of school the next day. This was the day he was going to ask Roll if she wanted to go to the Homecoming Prom with him.

He looked around, but couldn't see Roll anywhere outside. She still must be inside. Hub sighed. As soon as you came out those Main Doors, there's no going back in. Hub decided he'd try tomorrow, and started walking to Lan's car.

As if it was déjà vu, Roll called for him, as she ran to his side.

"Hey Roll." Hub smiled as he caught up. "Hey Mega." Roll chuckled.

"Mega?" Hub laughed, "Where did that nickname come from?"

"I don't know." Roll said, "I was bored during my Algebra 2 class, and I just thought it up."

"Mega..." Hub said again, "I kinda like the that."

"You really do?" Roll asked, "Yea." Hub replied.

"Then I'm going to start calling you that." Roll smiled, "Mega..." Hub snapped back to reality, and remembered what he wanted to ask her. And this is the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Roll... ugh... I wanted to ask you something." Hub tried not to stutter. "Oh! I have something to ask you too." Roll said.

"Oh," Hub said, "You can go first."

"So... um... I was wondering..." Roll blushed, "If you wanted to go the Homecoming with me."

Hub was shocked. He really didn't know how to respond, so he started to laugh a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Roll started to became a little upset. "I was just about to ask you." Hub smiled at her.

"You... you were?" Roll asked. "Yea... I was." Hub said.

"So what's your answer?" Roll smiled. "Let me ask you this..." Hub smiled back, "Do you want to go with me."

"Yes." Roll replied. "Then I say yes to." Hub started to laugh a little bit again.

"What are you two laughing and giggling about over here?" Lan asked. Mayl elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Lan laughed as he clenched his stomach. "No reason." Mayl smiled back at him.

"See Roll!" Lan joked, "This is what your sister does to me!"

"My sister does that me to Lan." Roll replied. "Yep! So lets go home." Mayl said as she jokingly as she elbowed Roll in her side.

"See ya Mega!" Roll said as she followed Mayl to her car. "Mega?" Lan asked as he followed Hub to the car.

"It's a long story..." Hub said as he entered the passenger seat. "It sounds like a long story." Lan said as he also entered the car.

"So how did it go?" Lan asked. "How did what go?" Hub asked.

"You know!" Lan smiled, "Asking Roll out.

"Well..." Hub looked sad. "She said no didn't she?" Lan had a sad look on his face.

"Well..." Hub repeated, "Contrary to popular belief, she asked me!" Hub had the biggest smile on his face.

"She did!?" Lan looked shocked. "Yep!" Hub replied.

"That's great Hub!" Lan congratulated.

"Indeed."

* * *

This isn't actually the ENTIRE story. I may make a chapter 2, but I'm working on a bigger project at the moment. This story is probably just something that I'll work on when I'm bored and don't want to work on my main project.


End file.
